The present invention relates to the conversion of a vehicle for a special purpose, such as with a police car or similar emergency vehicle, or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a wiring harness and control system for emergency vehicles.
A wide variety of vehicles must be converted for a special use, such as police and emergency vehicles. Police vehicles are a familiar sight to virtually all people through the United States and other industrialized nations. Police cars in particular have become extremely familiar and visible as they patrol various areas through the country. In addition to the typical police car, other agencies having somewhat similar functions and needs often maintain police car type vehicles in a patrol function. Other vehicles such as emergency vehicles including fire fighting vehicles and equipment as well as ambulances and the like must be converted in various ways for their particular function. Such vehicles in many cases utilize many similar systems to one another, and may have similar conversion requirements.
In practice, police agencies and other similar agencies provide emergency vehicles by converting more or less standard automobiles or other vehicles in a process best described as custom installation of the emergency and police equipment. This process has proven to be time consuming and costly and requires significant capital. In addition, the creation of custom installations for each patrol car renders the maintenance process more costly and difficult, thereby increasing capitol requirements and operational and maintenance costs of their fleets. It would be advantageous if departments and agencies could lease their vehicles, but finance companies or other entities are unwilling or reluctant to lease vehicles for such special purposes, or lease rates are increased dramatically, due to the custom conversion for the desired purpose. Before this invention, such custom conversion usually causes permanent damage and alteration of the vehicle. Due to such alterations, the vehicles are substantially devalued for subsequent lease or sale to typical consumers.
Extensive modifications are required in order to convert a standard vehicle into a police car or similar emergency vehicle. In today""s high technology world, an assortment of equipment must be installed to meet the in-service needs and requirements of the users. This equipment may include video cameras and recorders, radios, sirens, scanners, computers, printers, radar guns, light bars or other emergency or situational lighting units, antennas, control panels, electronic readouts, cellular phones, equipment compartments, weapon racks, officer protection barriers, and various other accessories. All of this equipment must somehow be mounted in the vehicle in a manner that is convenient to the person operating the vehicle without reducing driver comfort or safety. In addition, many of these devices require running of special wiring for delivery of power and for communication or control purposes. The additional wiring is typically spliced into the existing original equipment manufacturer wiring of the vehicle when the new system is attached. This may result in overloading the existing wiring structure or cause other electrical problems after installation or when the additional wiring is removed. The significant changes and modifications of the vehicle typically performed usually result in the voiding of the vehicle warranty.
These factors provide a dilemma to the fleet manager or the like whose task it is to provide the appropriately equipped vehicles for a department or agency at a minimum cost, minimal maintenance and minimal vehicle downtime for conversion and equipment installation. As a consequence, there remains a need for a simple and cost effective conversion wiring system. Further, there is a need for a conversion wiring system which allows problems associated with custom conversions to be overcome.
Based upon the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wiring harness for an emergency vehicle as either original equipment with the vehicle to allow use as an emergency, police or like vehicle, or provided as an independent harness for conversion of a standard vehicle. In an aftermarket conversion, the system can be easily installed and removed and does not deface the vehicle, thereby retaining the value for subsequent lease or resale of the vehicle, and reducing the total cost of operation of the vehicle as well. The system further eliminates voiding the warranty issues resulting from permanent alterations to the vehicle. If the wiring harness is provided as part of the original equipment manufacturer""s wiring harness, the vehicle again is usable as a standard vehicle without adverse impact by the provision of the wiring harness.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simplified and cost-effective conversion wiring system for converting a vehicle into a police car or similar emergency vehicle.
The invention disclosed and described herein provides a wiring harness for an emergency vehicle comprising a wiring harness, strobe system, rear strobe deck lights or other equipment. The system elements are designed of standard parts to be easily installed and removed from the vehicle. The elements are designed to be attached to the vehicle in a manner not damaging or defacing to the vehicle surfaces.
The foregoing and other aspects will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.